<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stupid but beautiful. by enbyflorenzi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139718">stupid but beautiful.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyflorenzi/pseuds/enbyflorenzi'>enbyflorenzi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wilds (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyflorenzi/pseuds/enbyflorenzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fatin reminded dot about living together, and they're trying to move on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dot Campbell/Fatin Jadmani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stupid but beautiful.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months after they left the beach, the plane had returned with help just as they predicted. As soon as they returned home, the connection between them was not severed, but the parents, worried about being a trigger, cut off the ways of communication.</p><p>Leaving them in the dark.</p><p>Fatin didn't come home, she went ahead with her plan to sell her watch as soon as she turned eighteen, calling on her birthday to warn her parents and say goodbye.</p><p>Goodbye for a life she wouldn't have again, she said goodbye to the beach too, but refused to say goodbye to dot.</p><p>The stupid ㅡ but beautiful, Dorothy. </p><p>There was nothing to lose, so she sent a message even though she knew the girl might never answer or at least receive. </p><p>"I thought you needed a place to stay. Call me."</p><p>After two days still no answer. She tried again.</p><p>"This fucking house is empty, I'm still waiting for you." </p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>"Fuck you, Dorothy" and turned off the screen, wanting to run away. Fatin never waited so long for an answer, never wanted someone so much. Not like she wanted Dot.</p><p>"There she is. Fucking me as usual!</p><p>ps: I'm going, send me the address, you stupid girl."</p><p>That was their language. Fatin sent, receiving the girl three days later and finally understood why she didn't get answers for days, Dot had problems with the foster home. </p><p>They would be fine. </p><p>They both still had trouble sleeping, Dot woke up in the middle of the night screaming. </p><p>"Dot? Hey, i'm here. Come here, baby, it's okay." </p><p>In the middle of the hug, Dot could go back to sleep with the certainty that she wouldn't wake up alone.</p><p>Yeah, it might take a while, but they'd be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>